1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to winch and hoist apparatuses. More particularly, the invention comprises a lifting device, developed primarily for, but not limited to, the removal and installation of heavy-duty flywheels and clutches in trucks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The standard method of removing heavy truck parts such as clutches and flywheels is to manhandle them off and onto the engine or to use jacks to help with these jobs.
The first method is considered unsafe because of the weight of the flywheel or clutch and the position in which the mechanic has to install them. This method is time consuming as it requires the use of two people and, as in any lifting job, carries the threat of expensive back injuries.
While the use of a jack is safer, it is more time consuming because of the extra work necessary to make room under the truck for these bulky jacks which are commonly two to three feet wide and ten to twenty-four inches high. Because of the large size of the jacks, it is often necessary to raise the truck to get the jack and clutch assembly in position, and almost always, the complete removal of the transmission from under the truck is necessary to gain the space needed to manipulate the jack into position.
Various devices are well known in the prior art which utilize winches and hoists for lifting and pulling various objects. However, these patents are not directed to solving the problem sought to be solved by the present invention.
Winch and hoist apparatuses are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,292,011 issued to John Kostigian on Mar. 8, 1994, 5,386,970 issued to Carl Trant on Feb. 7, 1995, 5,720,400 issued to Joseph w. Altizer, Sr. on Feb. 24, 1998, 5,738,340 issued to Charles V. Brantner on Apr. 14, 1998 and 5,909,783 issued to Robert P. Berish on Jun. 8, 1999.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,011 to Kostigian discloses a carpet display rack for hanging room-sized carpets in show rooms. The rack has a plurality of uprights, each of which has a horizontal arm including a brace capable for supporting a hanging carpet. The arm is adapted to be raised and lowered by a cable entrained on pulleys and moved by a worm drive type winch operated by a portable drive means such as an electric drill. The cable and winch are mounted in the channel of each upright. By requiring a space-consuming pulley system, the patented system is not suitable for operating in confined spaces, such as truck engine areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,970 to Trant discloses a portable winch power drive. A power handle for rotating the capstan of a manual winch about its axis is disclosed. The handle includes a housing, a motor, a star stub for removably securing the handle to the capstan and rotating the capstan relative to the housing, a gear reduction unit for connecting the motor with the star stub, and a handle for manually securing the housing to prevent rotation of the housing relative to the axis of the capstan. The portable winch power drive of the patent is stationary and fixed in position. Thus, the winch could not be easily moved about and used in multiple areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,400 to Altizer, Sr., discloses a portable hoist device. A portable hoist is provided for lifting and moving heavy loads a short distance. The hoist has a rectangular frame which supports a movable carriage containing a winch and pulley. The rectangular frame is adjustable along comer legs which allows individual leg adjustment. Parallel longitudinal side frame members include tracks and channels for rollers to support and direct the carriage along the frame. The winch can be operated by an electric hand drill to enable an individual to move and lift several hundred pounds without assistance. While working well for the intended purpose of lifting heavy loads to and from the bed of a pickup truck, the size and weight of the hoist device of the invention would not allow it to be suitable for being easily carried around by a mechanic and installed in the engine area of a truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,340 to Brantner discloses a stirrup device and method. A stirrup device is provided which has a mounting piece to. secure a saddle, a large vehicle, or another apparatus. A drum is rotatably attached to the mounting piece. A pulley system has an attached stirrup and is operably connected to the drum for lifting and lowering the stirrup. A cable operably connects the pulley system to the drum. The drum is adapted to receive a force to rotate the drum such that, the stirrup is raised or lowered depending upon the direction of rotation of the drum. The drum may be adapted to receive a cordless electric drill for rotation of the drum. Alternatively, the drum may be secured to an electric motor or the like for imparting a rotating force on the drum. The device of the Brantner patent requires the presence of a pulley system. Thus, it would be difficult, if not impossible, for this device to operate in confined spaces, such as truck engine areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,783 to Berish discloses a motorized scaffold hoisting apparatus. Novel motorized scaffold hoisting units are provided that are intended to be used in pairs with two jack poles. Each unit comprises a carriage that is adapted to be slidably disposed on a jack pole and has guide means that restrain the carriage from moving laterally while allowing it to be raised or lowered along the length of the pole. Each unit also comprises a hoist or winch that is mounted on a platform carried by the carriage and comprises a cable-carrying drum and a power transmission for rotating the drum in response to rotative power supplied by an auxiliary electrically powered driver. The outer end of the cable carried by the drum is adapted to be releasably attached to the upper end of a jack pole on which the unit is mounted. Each carriage also carries at least two fail-safe brake means for releasably gripping the pole on which the carriage is mounted, and means in the form of a laterally-projecting arm for supporting a scaffold, e.g., a wooden or aluminum plank. Each transmission is adapted to be driven by an electrically powered driver, e.g., a battery-powered electric drill fitted with a socket wrench that mates with the input shaft of the power transmission. The great size and weight of each hoisting unit would prohibit a mechanic from carrying the hoist unit around to be used when necessary. Also, the hoist units could not be used in the confined spaces of truck engines.
The present invention is completely different than these patents in that it consists of a hoist which is no more than about ten pounds in weight and has a size of about 5xe2x80x3 thick, 6xe2x80x3 tall, and 7xe2x80x3 wide. The hoist is attached to the top of a flywheel housing in a truck with a special mounting component. The hoist includes a flexible tension member extending therefrom, which can lift and lower a flywheel or clutch assembly when a mechanic operates an impact tool that is in engagement with a worm gear screw drive unit in the hoist.
The present invention is intended to provide a parts lifting device which overcomes the handicap of large size and weight while still providing sufficient lifting power to be useful for lifting and moving heavy truck pieces. The parts lifting device of this invention is small and light enough to easily be carried about by a mechanic, yet is powerful enough to be able to lift heavy truck parts. The device of the present invention enables one mechanic, instead of two, to lift and move large truck parts. This is accomplished while eliminating the dangerous task of manually lifting heavy truck parts. This device eliminates the necessity for making room under a truck for bulky jacks.
The present invention is a lifting device that consists of a hoist having a slack adjuster and a worm gear screw drive unit, which turns a drive shaft with a flexible tension member extending therefrom. A mounting plate attaches the hoist to the top of a flywheel housing in a truck, so that the flexible tension member can be affixed at a bottom end to a flywheel or clutch assembly. An air or electric impact tool in contact with the worm gear screw drive unit when operated, will cause the drive shaft to rotate, allowing the flexible tension member to lift and lower the disassembled flywheel or clutch assembly.
The invention is simple, easy to use and is economical to manufacture. The invention provides improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes with increased safety.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings showing the preferred embodiment of the invention.